Our Love
by alxdaddario
Summary: Written for The Album Drabble Challenge by Mystii. The album's name was Zombies!Aliens!Vampires!Dinosaurs! by HelloGoodbye. Watch me write drabbles with my favorite pairing! Sirius/Remus Don't like don't read. Different song for each drabble.
1. All of Your Love

_But there is always so much distance_

_Can't help but feel it somehow_

_And you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now_

_I'm closing off inside and it's only just starting_

_And you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat_

Sirius Black heart was racing inside his chest. He could hear the quick thump-thump of it.

After being locked up in Azkaban for so long he was going to see his Remus again.

He only hoped that the honey eyed werewolf would still be able to love him again.

Being hold up in prison made him think through the rest of his life. He would be with the man he loved again.

He imagined his lover curled up in his arms. Sirius may have been locked away with the Dementors but he still loved Remus.

His love for the man had gotten stronger, believe it or not. Their love was something that no dementor could take away. It was all he had left.

It was forever.

_All of Your Love _

Author's note: I'm not so happy on how this came out but here it is. The next song will be Here In Your Arms.

-the infamous dollface


	2. Here In Your Arms

_Well, you are the one_

_The one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place close I could be but here in your arms_

It was safe to say that no one was surprised to see the Gryffindor Heartthrob Sirius Black holding hands with one of Gryffindor's smartest mind Remus Lupin. They were inseparable of course. Best friends along with James Potter and the small one Peter. But it was like somebody flipped on a switch because they weren't patting each other on the back or giving one armed hugs. Those friendly gestures turned into hugs that held sentiment and pats on the back that led to relaxing back rubs. One day they were in the library acting like the best of friends and the next day at breakfast they were staring into each others eyes as if they had been in a relationship for years.

"I miss this," the raven haired man said while he had his arms wrapped around the love of his life. "What do you miss love," asked the honey eyed man. Remus looked up at Sirius seeing as how Sirius was taller then him and it certainly didn't help that Sirius had him against the bed they would huddle together when they were alone. "Being alone. Just you and me. The classes are taking up to much time," the silver eyed animagus said in response. "I missed you quite terribly as well." Sirius' arms tightened around Remus. "I love you. You know that right?" Remus smiled and placed a soft kiss on Sirius' lips. "Yes of course I know that. I love you too Sirius." The dog animagus gave his werewolf love a passionate kiss on the lips. They slept through the night still wrapped in each others arms.

_Here in your arms_

Author's note: I made this one a little longer then the last. I hoped you enjoyed. The next one will be All Time Lows. I try to make these as short as possible. I don't this to be longer then the drabble.


	3. All Time Lows

_Whether or not our season will soon be done_

_Think I've got a reason to enjoy the sun_

_Hear the forecast ain't as bad as it seems_

_It should be clearing up soon if only in dreams_

Walking into the Great Hall, Remus could see other students, men and woman, stare on with jealousy. Remus expected it. Here he was holding hands with Hogwarts most wanted man, Sirius Black. Students from all houses were staring at Remus will narrowed eyes, even from Slytherin. Sirius was after all still a pureblood. He ignored it and walked on toward the Gryffindor table.

While Remus was soaking in the envy, Sirius was soaking in the wanting from other students. He was used to having people want him. As a child he was cute and adorable. Now that he was older his long raven haired locks and silver eyes had become the object of peoples affection. He absorbed all the adoration and walked on toward the Gryffindor table.

Remus could hear the Ravenclaws behind him talking about Sirius and him. "How long before Sirius ands it with Lupin," said a girl Ravenclaw quietly. Remus' enhanced werewolf senses picked it up though. He could here the Raven's friend quickly reply with a "Soon, Sirius doesn't have relationships. He has flings." Remus felt a pang in his chest. He couldn't deny that. Sirius never stuck with a person for more then a week.

Remus new this even before they had started dating but he couldn't help falling for the animagus. Sirius had this aura that made people love him. He could only hope that his relationship with Sirius would last longer then the others. Remus would never admit this to anybody but he knew that he had fallen in love with Sirius. Remus didn't know if the relationship would last till tomorrow. For all he knew Sirius might end it this second. For that reason he was going to make every second count.

Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned and gave Remus a big smile. "Yeah Moony?" Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius and pulled him forward to give him a passionate kiss.

_All Time Lows_

Author's note: This one was a little late and I apologize. I'll try to have another one out today. This one was fun to write. This one was also very easy. The words just kept flowing. The next one will be Stuck to You. Sorry for the mistakes.

-the infamous dollface


	4. Stuck To You

_Keeping from you_

_Keeps me from sleep_

_It's just this bad beat_

_That I just can't keep_

Remus couldn't stand this anymore. Sirius was his everything. Sirius was his first love. Sirius was his first mate. Sirius was his everything. And now he was gone. He went through the damn veil. He held back Harry not only to prevent the fifth year from going after him, but to also stop himself from following.

Living without Sirius was maddening. He couldn't comprehend how he survived after Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban. Sirius wasn't in Azkaban though, he was no longer living. The afterlife was a mystery to everyone so Remus could only hope for the best for Sirius.

The first thing Remus did when he was in the privacy of his own room was lay down and cry. He mourned, screamed and yelled. During his change he did the same. He could remember when he had three wonderful friends who would spend the full moon nights with him. Now he had no one. _Sirius I'll return to you, I promise you that._

_Stuck to you_

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I lost track of time. The next one will be Homewrecker.

-the infamous dollface


	5. Homewrecker

_That makes it hard to lock my doors at night_

_Even my fire alarm won't work right_

_And as I try to sleep_

_I glance next door and all I see is his lips touching yours_

Elizabeth was Sirius Black's current girl. They had been together for what seemed like years. Elizabeth constantly bragged to her friends on how wonderful her relationship was with the silver eyed Gryffindor. Sirius, however, couldn't stand the girl. Her voice was too high pitched. She wasn't the nicest person either. But it was a dare given to him by his best mate James Potter. And Sirius Black never backs down from a dare. He wasn't the least bit attracted to the girl either. He wasn't in fact interested in any girl. His eyes had been set on a certain boy for some time now.

Elizabeth had been patrolling the halls, like any other prefect would, when she had heard footsteps and soft mummers. She had been imagining the perfect life she and Sirius would have after Hogwarts when she had been interrupted by the disturbance. Elizabeth was about to expose the delinquents when she heard moans. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she couldn't resist the knowledge of who was snogging with whom in secret, in the middle of the night.

So with as much craftiness as she could muster up, she tip-toed over to a near-by pillar and stood behind it as to watch the secret couple. She wasn't prepared to see her boyfriend, Sirius Black, with one of Gryffindor's brightest, Remus Lupin. She had to cover her mouth to refrain from gasping. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Remus' waist and Remus had his hand tangled in Sirius' hair. The image would be forever imprinted in her mind. Yes she was crying because of Sirius' betrayal but she couldn't even deny that they looked perfect together.

_Homewrecker_

Author's note: it's nearly 3:30 here in Texas but I managed to complete this so tada. The next shall be Oh, It Is Love.

-the infamous dollface


	6. Oh, is it Love

_It is love from the first time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinkin' oh, is it love?_

_Oh, it is love from the first time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinkin' oh, is it love?_

Sirius Black was in pure bliss today. It wasn't for some inane reason either. Sirius Black was in love with Remus Lupin. The shy quiet boy had been his best friend for years. It was as if someone flipped an on button in his head because he started noticing Remus more. He noticed how silky his hair looked, how his honey eyes sparkled, how the small smile of his would give Sirius stomach flops. Sirius had never felt this emotion before.

Sirius had thought that it may be love but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know what love felt. His parents and his brother hated his guts. His so called 'family' had abandoned him because of the house he was sorted in. Most of his extended family wanted him dead. Therefore, it was safe to say that he wasn't truly loved by many. He only hoped that the feeling he had for Remus would last forever.

Sirius wondered if love made you want funny things. It made him want to know everything about Remus. It made him want to protect Remus from the evils of the world. Love made him want to be with Remus for an eternity and more. If that is what Love does then Sirius was perfectly okay with it.

_Oh, is it love_

Author's note-

I'm not sure how this turned out but I felt so bad that I hadn't updated this is a while so I just popped this one out of my head. The next one shall be Baby, Its Fact.

-the infamous dollface


	7. Baby, Its Fact

_Just in case they're wondering_

_They've got us pinned terribly_

_They don't believe our love is real_

_Cause they don't know how real love is_

Sirius can hear all their whispers. He can feel the eyes on him when he turns around. He just ignores them. The Gryffindor puts on a smile everyday and pretends that he is oblivious to their gossip. It does get complicated at times though.

"I'll give him the weekend. He will toss out Lupin soon." Sirius wanted to hex the Hufflepuff but he just walked on while trying to keep his carefree smile planted on his face. They couldn't understand that what he had with Remus was real. It wasn't some fling. If only he could prove that to the entire population of Hogwarts. Maybe he should snog Remus in the great hall.

Walking into the common room, he waved hello to his fellow Gryffindors. He headed straight for the room he shared with the boys in his year. Remus was already there laying on his bed. His brown hair was spread out like a halo of caramel and his eyes were shut. Sirius assumed he was asleep.

"How was your day love?" The grey eyed man jumped a little. He quickly recovered and answered with a short "Ok." Remus opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows sending him 'Do you really expect me to believe that?'

Sirius gave him a shrug. "It wasn't as bad as yesterday." The dog animagus slipped off his shoes and joined his mate in the small yet comfortable bed. "I try to ignore them. They don't know _our love is true._

_Baby, Its Fact_

Author's note-

I'm sorry for not updating this one. Marching camp got into the way. The next one is Figures A and B (means You and Me). Sorry for the grammar.


End file.
